Back From Rome
by Didde
Summary: Noah comes back from Rome early and surprises Luke.


_Title:_ Back From Rome  
_Chapter:_ 1/1  
_Rating:_ NC-17  
_Summary:_ Noah comes back from Rome early  
_Characters:_ Luke and Noah  
_Genre:_ Romance, PWP  
_Warnings:_ Sex between the boys, sextoys  
_**Disclaimer:**__ This site is no way associated with "As the World Turns", CBS, P&G, or Van Hansis and Jake Silbermann. This is not for profit. No copyright infringement is intended. Authors submit and write their own work._

`Finally´ thought Noah as he arrived at the farm. He had been away almost a month on a class trip, but now he was back, a day to soon. He wanted to surprise Luke.

As he walked into the farm, he couldn´t help but notice that it was dark, nobody was home. He could feel his groin tingle as he wished that Luke would be somewhere inside and not of someplace doing something. But his sighed in disappointment as he walked into the kitchen. It was dark and completely quiet.

`I better go sleep,´ he thought to himself as he yawned. He slowly walked up the stairs to his room and stopped outside Luke´s room. He turned to walk away when he heard moaning and a buzzing sound coming from the other side of the door.

He stood still for a moment and wondered if he should walk into the room. "Noah!" He heard Luke moan and before he had a chance to think about it, his hand was on the handle and the door was open.

There on the bed was Luke, completely naked and his legs spread apart. His right hand was stroking his dick and in his left hand, he had the vibrator that Noah had bought, a week before he left. He was breathing heavily; his eyes were blown wide with both surprise and lust. Luke´s body froze as if he had been burned by fire and for a few moments or moments, none of them had their eyes anywhere the alarm clock on Luke´s dresser. The room was completely quit except for the low humming from the vibrator.

"Noah …" Luke breathed and the blush spread across his face. He began to pull the vibrator out and suddenly Noah came out of his daze. "Don´t" he whispered and turned around and shut the door behind him and locked it, before turning around and hastily taking all his clothes off. He felt Luke´s eyes on him the whole time.

When he was too completely naked he laid down on the bed between Luke´s legs. He slapped Luke´s hand away from the vibrator and dick.

"Mine," he growled low in his throat before he deep throated Luke and buried his nose in Luke´s soft pubic hears, he took a deep breath. `Home´ he thought to himself. He pushed the vibrator in one time before he pulled it out. He gently pressed it to each ball, enjoying the whimper he got from Luke.

As he started to bob his head he felt Luke´s hands his hair, caressing the dark locks as to assure Luke, that he was real and not a dream.

Noah felt Luke´s dick starting to throb in his mouth and bought the vibrator to Luke´s puckered rim, circling it before he pushed it inside, as deep as it could go. "No …. aahhhh," Luke said as his orgasm hit. Noah opened his throat and happily sucked every last droop of cum out of Luke´s dick.

As Luke lay on the bed, feeling every nerve ending in his body tingling, he felt Noah kiss his way up his body. He opened his eyes and all he could see was the blue of Noah´s eyes.

He smiled at Noah and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make a sound, Noah´s mouth was covering his in a steaming kiss.

In the desperate need for air Luke reluctantly pulled back only to feel Noah attack and kissing his neck. Luke threw his head back when he felt Noah´s finger against his entrance, wet with lube. He wondered for a moment when Noah had found the lube, but all his thoughts went out of his head when Noah pushed a finger deep inside.

Luke moaned and begged for more and before he knew it, he had three fingers inside and was begging Noah to fuck him.

Noah pulled his fingers out and quickly covered his cock in lube and put it to Luke´s entrance, where he stroked it slowly against the puckered ring.

"Noah .... please …." The rest of Luke´s sentence drowned in the loud moan, that escaped his lips as Noah pushed himself inside, burring himself balls deep in the tight heat of Luke´s ass.

Noah started to thrust slowly in and out, wanting to give Luke time to adjust, but then he felt Luke´s hand on his ass, taking a cheek in each hand and squeezing hard, he started to trust harder and faster.

It felt like Luke´s breath is caught in his throat as he felt Noah´s thrust to the core of his being.

After what only felt like a moment Luke could feel his orgasm and he gasped as he felt Noah´s hand wrap around his erection, stroking it in time with his thrust.

"Luke …" gasped Noah, also feeling his orgasm nearing, "come together."

"Close," gasped Luke and then long, thick spurts of come shot out of his cock, as always, seeing this made Noah thrust deep inside and come. Noah collapsed on top of Luke and for the next few minutes like they didn´t have a bone in their body.

After what felt like hours to the fucked-out couple, Noah drew back a little and looked down at Luke. Luke lifted his hand and caressed Noah´s cheek. "You´re home early," he said and smiled.

"I couldn´t wait another day to see you," said Noah and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you," said Noah as he pulled out and rolled of Luke, onto his back and opening his arms so Luke could snuggle into his body.

"I love you too," said Luke and kissed Noah´s chest, and snuggled in to his body.

Noah smiled when he heard Luke´s deep breathing, indicating that he was a sleep. Noah felt himself sleep claiming him.

`Home,´ was the last he thought as sleep claimed him.


End file.
